The Warren Line
The Warren Line is the line of witches to which the Halliwell Family and Mitchell Family 'belong. The line started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren, in the late 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them is by breaking their bonds as sisters. The bond of family is important to all Halliwells, such as Penny Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' grandmother. She had fallen in love with the Necromancer, who offered her the opportunity to be brought back to life so they could live together at the cost of alienating her family and sacrificing generations of magical spirits. Though she appeared tempted, under a truth spell she told him that while she loved him, she loved her family more, then vanquished him. History Melinda Warren The Warren Line of Witches began with Charlotte Warren, a witch practitioner, and the mortal Lawrence Cutler. Charlotte was lead by the first witch to Eva and her coven of witches in Colonial Virginia because she was pregnant with a very magical baby. Toward the end of her pregnancy, Charlotte was kidnapped by an evil witch named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of good. On October 31, 1670, Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones, who were sent back in time in order to preserve the destiny of good magic, and delivered Melinda Warren in a protective circle with the help of Piper Halliwell. Melinda Warren grew up to become a powerful witch and created the Book of Shadows. She possessed three magical powers; telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition. Melinda married a mortal and had a daughter named Prudence. After the birth of her daughter, Melinda had an affair with the warlock Matthew Tate. After he mimicked her powers, he exposed Melinda as a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda, in turn, cursed him into a locket for his betrayal. Despite having the power to save herself, Melinda let herself be burned to ensure the safety of her daughter. While at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth, the Charmed Ones. Family Members Warren * [[Prudence Warren|'Prudence Warren]]: 'Prudence was Melinda's only child and was revealed to have the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She continued writing in the well-hidden Book of Shadows, married a man named Michael Wentworth (who was ironically a ship captain like her grandfather was), and the two had a daughter whom they named Cassandra. * [[Cassandra Wentworth|'Cassandra Wentworth]]:' Cassandra was the only known daughter of Prudence Warren and inherited the power of Premonition. She presumably continued to write in The Book of Shadows and came to marry a man named Victor Thompson. She gave birth to the siblings Alice Warren and Jack Warren. Cassandra was the last known Warren Witch to have the full power of Premonition until the birth of Phoebe Halliwell and later Paris Halliwell. * [[Beatrice Warren|'Beatrice Warren]]: Beatrice was a witch of the Warren Line, who only had one leg. Nothing else is known about her, as she has never been seen or mentioned. * Pamela Bousquet: '''Pamela was a witch who lived during the mid to late 1700's and died in July of 1793 during the French Revolution. She possessed the powers of Telepathy and Invisibility. It is unknown who her parents are, however, she did not have any children, so she cannot be a direct ancestor of the Charmed Ones. The next several generations are seen only on the family tree, so it is unknown what any of their powers were. * '''Alice Warren: Alice was married to Joseph Litchfield in an unknown year, and the couple had two children together, Emma Litchfield and Joseph Litchfield Jr. * Emma Litchfield: Emma is the daughter of Alice Warren and Joseph Litchfield. She married an unnamed man and the two had two children, Michael Williamson Jr. and Alan Williamson. The line continues down through Michael Williamson and his son, Paul Williamson. * Paul Williamson: Paul was the son of Michael Williamson, Grandson of Emma Litchfield, and Great-Grandson of Alice Warren. Paul had one daughter named Luciana Williamson. * Luciana Williamson: Luciana was the daughter of Paul Williamson and an unknown woman. She married an unknown Warren man, and the two had a son, Max Warren. * Max Warren: Max was the son of Luciana Williamson and an unnamed man. He played a pivotal role in continuing the Warren line, as he had two children, Cecilia and Randall Warren. * Randall Warren: The son of Max Warren and an unknown woman, as well as the brother of Cecilia Warren. Randall married an unknown woman, and they had a son named Johnny Warren. * Johnny Warren: The son of Randall Warren and an unknown woman. Little is known about Johnny, except that he married a woman named Karen and they had a son, who they named Bartholomew Warren. * Bartholomew Warren-Bowen: Bartholomew was the only child of Johnny Warren and Karen. He married Christina Bowen and took her last name, and they had four children together; Laura Anne Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen, Brianna Bowen, and one other child who's name is illegible. * Jeffrey Bowen: The son of Bartholomew Warren and Brianna Bowen, and the brother of Laura Bowen, Brianna Bowen, and an unknown fourth sibling. Jeffrey married a woman named Cleo Davis and the two had a son together, who they named James Bowen. * Laura Anne Bowen: The daughter of Bartholomew Warren and Brianna Bowen, and the sister of Jeffrey Bowen, Brianna Bowen, and an unnamed sibling. Nothing more is known about her. * Brianna Bowen: The daughter of Bartholomew Warren and Brianna Bowen, and sister of Jeffrey Bowen, Laura Bowen, and an unknown sibling. She was also the husband of Jack, and the mother of their two children, O. Bowen and an unknown Bowen child. Brianna was an extremely powerful Warren witch with power of Advanced Telekinesis. She is famously for defeating a Lord of War, and accomplishing what was thought to be an impossible task - moving the Crystal Sword hundreds of miles away from the Lord, thus destroying him. Due to her legendary accomplishment, Brianna has her own page in the Warren Book of Shadows. * James Bowen: The son of Jeffrey Bowen and Cleo Davis. He and his wife had three children, Agnes (1870-1904), Philippa Halliwell (1879-1949) and Gregory Bowen (1876-?). * O. Bowen and Unknown Bowen: The children of Brianna Bowen and Jack. Nothing is known about them. * Gregory Bowen: He married a woman named Lola and fathered the good witch P. Bowen (1895-1971). * Philippa Bowen-Baxter: Philippa was the daughter of James Bowen and Cleo Davis, and the sister of Gregory Bowen and Agnes Bowen. She married a man named Redmond Baxter, and the two had one daughter together, P. Baxter. * Agnes Bowen-Russell: Agnes was the daughter of James Bowen and Cleo Davis, and the sister of Gregory Bowen and Philippa Bowen-Baxter. In 1904, Agnes and her immediate family went on a mission to stop the murdering of witches and humans in San Francisco. They narrowed the suspects down to one, a many named Timothy McBride, but Agnes claimed that it couldn't possibly be him as he's her long-lost brother. She protected him against her family, even after the told her it wasn't true and argued with her for hours, which created permanent damage to her relationship with them. After alienating herself from the family, she realized that Timothy wasn't actually her brother and that he had been using her. Agnes then went up against a warlock who she believed was responsible for the murders, and the two engaged in a severe battle, and the warlock was vanquished. However, the injuries Agnes suffered in the fight were fatal, and she died moments later. The killings stopped after the warlocks vanquish, Timothy disappeared, and Agnes' sister Philippa wrote an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows about Agnes. Agnes married a man named Gordon Russell, and she took his last name of Russell, and the two had one child, P. Russell (1894-1924). Thus, the next generation of Warren witches were cousins P. Bowen, who had the power of cryokinesis, P. Baxter, who had the power of Molecular Deceleration, and P. Russell, who had the power of Pyrokinesis and Divination, and later, Fire Throwing. The three cousins turned the Halliwell Manor into a speakeasy during Prohibition in the 1920s. The Halliwell Family The Halliwell family is the present-day continuation of the Warren Line. Indentations mark confirmed children of that person. Traditions and Recurring Theme's The "P" Tradition The first member of the Warren line to be given a "P" name was Prudence Warren. However, it did not become a tradition until the 1890s, where the three cousins P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell were born. Baxter continued the tradition by naming her daughter Penelope. Penelope then named her daughter Patricia, who in turn named her daughters Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe. Patty even ensured the tradition would continue with her fourth daughter, Paige, whom she had to give up at birth. When leaving the newborn at a local church, she and Sam left her in a blanket embroidered with the letter P and requested that she would be given a "P" name. Out of the Original Charmed Ones, Phoebe was the only one who continued the tradition. This resulted in her daughters being named Prudence Johanna, Parker, and Paris. Evil Attractions and Affairs Across history, witches of the Warren line have often been attracted to or seduced by evil or former evil beings. * Melinda Warren with the warlock Matthew Tate * P. Russell with the warlock Anton * Penny Halliwell with the former demon The Necromancer * Prudence Halliwell with the Half-Warlock Brendan Rowe * Piper Halliwell with the warlock Jeremy Burns * Phoebe Halliwell with the warlock Rex Buckland and the demon Cole Turner * Paige Matthews with the vampire Rowan * Melinda Halliwell with the good Half-Demon Marcus * Chris Halliwell with the Phoenix witch Bianca (Dark Future Only) The Manor The Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located at 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898 and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife P. Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The manor contains many possessions and artifacts of ancestors and family members, the oldest presumably being the blessing cup of Melinda Warren. Other objects include P. Bowen's camera, P. Russell's couch, and Penny Halliwell's sewing machine. Additionally, many portraits and photographs of family members are kept in the Manor. These were displayed in the staircase, though by 2050, they had been replaced with photos of the original Charmed Ones, their parents, and children. Property Houses * [[Halliwell Manor|'Halliwell Manor']]:' The Halliwell Manor has been in the Warren Line for numerous generations, ever since the building of it in 1898. Via the Halliwell Family * [[Halliwell-Coop Manor|'Halliwell-Coop Manor]]:' The current home to Phoebe Halliwell, a descendent of the Warren Line. The house is home to Phoebe's husband, Coop, and their three daughters, Prue, Parker, and Paris Halliwell - who are also descendants of the Warren Line. * [[Mitchell Manor|'Mitchell Manor]]:' The current home to Paige Matthews, a descendent of the Warren Line. The house is home to Paige's husband, Henry Mitchell, and their three children Sabrina, Kathrine, and Henry Mitchell Junior - to which the girls are direct descendants of the Warren Line, and Junior is an adopted descendant. Artifacts * [[Warren Book of Shadows|'Warren Book of Shadows]]: 'The Warren Book of Shadows is a very old book of spells, potions, and more, presumably created by Melinda Warren. This book has passed down throughout the generations of Warren Witches. * 'Warren Lockets: These Warren Lockets are a matching set of lockets that were in the Warren Line. They currently belong to the identical twins, Sabrina and Kathrine Mitchell. Via the Halliwell Family * [[Melinda's Book of Shadows|'Melinda Halliwell's Book of Shadows']]:' A small Book of Shadows created by the Warren descendant, Melinda Halliwell. * [[Paris's Bracelet|'Paris Halliwell's Bracelet]]: An old bracelet with an ancient protection spell cast on it, was given to the Warren descendent Paris Halliwell by her mother, Phoebe Halliwell. Notes and Trivia * Witches of the Warren Line are invoked in spells such as To Call Upon Our Ancestors and To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs. In both of these spells, the name Halliwell is used instead of Warren. See Also * Halliwell Manor * Warren Book of Shadows * Fated Ones * Power of Three * The Charmed Ones Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Family Line Category:Warren Line